Lovesick Baby
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Another attack from Unicorn... but this one battle leaves a mess. In that mess something or someone changes the way the two lovesick teens feel for each other. What is that miraculous surprise? Request by Haytar96! :) Read and enjoy!


**Hello HELLO! This is another request that I got from Haytar96! So yeah! Please enjoy!**

** Again if you guys want a story don't hesitate to request one! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! **

"PLEASE SHUT UP PEPPER!" Tony screamed at the ranting Pepper. He was doing his best to look through the radars for anything Iron Man and Rescue needed to be there for, but with a screaming girl, it wasn't helpful.

"Well… I'm sorry." She said back at him. Suddenly a loud beeping sound erupted from the computers. "Trouble?" Pepper asked. Tony nodded and ran towards the armor racks.

"Pepper? COME ON!" Today Pepper was definitely getting on his nerves. First her rambling, and now Pepper not being fast enough. Pepper rolled her eyes and ran towards her armor as well. And together the super heroes flew towards the problem.

They reached the bank and noticed a villain they knew well enough. "Unicorn? Okay this has to be like the 5th time I have caught you in trouble mister. And how about your little buddy? Killer Shrike still not out of… AH!" Tony crashed into a building and didn't get back up.

"TONY!" Pepper fired a beam that instantly caught Unicorn in the chest. He yelled and dropped his moneybag.

"You want to play it that way Rescue? WATCH THIS!" He blasted Tony's building and some of the building, including Tony, crumpled to the street below them. Pedestrians ran and mother's screamed. Pepper was shocked and didn't know how to react to the violence that Unicorn showed. Her love was down there in the mess, unconscious!

"UNICORN...?" She turned but only in another shockwave, he was gone. Her concentration was now instantly placed on finding Tony and anyone else buried within the disastrous wreck. Some officers scrambled around for supplies but Pepper kept blasting away.

Brick by brick, debris by debris, Pepper threw and tossed her way. So far she saved 12 lives, even though she could hear more. She did scans, ultra red, nearly everything that helped locate bodies. Soon, after about 3 hours, Pepper was ready to give up. "IRON MAN!" Suddenly the ground shook and a red hand shot up out of the wreck. Pepper ran towards it and pulled up on the hand. Iron Man emerged and he stood straight.

"Wow that hurt. Unicorn got away didn't he?" Pepper nodded. Sighing, Tony continued helping out the officers' get more bodies out. Soon everyone was out. Tony scanned the wreck 3 or 4 times before saying that it was clear.

"Thank you Iron Man. Don't know what we could do without you." One of the officers said.

"No need to thank us officers… Just take care of yourself." The officers nodded and started heading off towards their cars. Just as Tony was about to leave as well, Pepper grabbed his arm.

"Tony?"

"Yes Pepper?" Tony asked annoyed.

"Do you hear that?" That's when Tony turned around and listened. He couldn't hear anything, and he wasn't about to go find someone else either. Tony scanned the wreckage enough times to know that there isn't anyone else in there, but there is always a possibility.

"Hear what Pep? I don't… Wait." That's when he heard something. A small faint, but audible cry. "Pepper? Scan… now." They did and sure enough a small heat signature caught their attention.

"Tony." After digging up a little more Pepper gently revealed a scratched but alive baby in a beautiful, soft blue blanket. "Oh Tony. It's a baby, a girl baby! But there wasn't a mother here! Tony we can't leave her here!" The baby was whimpering and her big bold blue eyes seemed to stare into Tony's soul. In fact, it was so beautiful that Tony removed his faceplate.

"Pepper, we need to take her to a foster home. Someone will come and get her there." Pepper nodded but seemed reluctant to give the baby away. They flew off, but when the reached the center, it was dark. And it was closed.

"This sucks." Pepper said with a hint of sarcasm. "Well too bad. We totally need to take this baby home and wait till tomorrow."

The moment the armored down in the armory and settled down. Pepper couldn't stop cradling the baby in her arms. Tony was on the computer, but he kept shooting a glance at the baby and Pepper with a smile. But it was time to get down to business.

"Pepper." He gently sat down next to the girls and put an arm around the couch. "Look, Pep this baby… she… Look she isn't our responsibility. And we can't keep her forever."

"Wait… wait… what do you mean _we_?" Tony realized his choice of words and blushed.

"Okay fine… you know what I mean right?" She nodded and slowly lowered her gaze back at the blue-eyed baby.

"She has your eyes Tony." Before he could open his mouth, he stopped. He leaned over and glanced at the baby girl. Pepper was right; the baby's eyes were like his, very bright and full of energy. By then Pepper helped the baby get better and fixed up the cuts.

The baby's hand came out, snaking out of the blue blanket, and touched Tony's nose. He snapped back surprised, but then a grin took its place. He gingerly took the baby into his hands and did the same, cradled her. "Okay. This baby is beautiful. Just like you…" he silently said directing it to Pepper.

Tony looked up at her, and Pepper could clearly see his excitement. And without warning Tony leaned in and slowly placed his lips on Pepper's. He felt like this was the only moment it was THE perfect moment. And that there wasn't any other thing he could've loved more. "Pepper I just wanted this. I really truly love you Pepper." She blushed and smiled.

"Tony." The baby giggled and the two teens smiled.

That night, the dating couple decided to spend one day with the baby in the armory. But they both agreed that they weren't ready for a decision of keeping her. The moment it was morning, Pepper woke to a small kiss and she couldn't feel more at heaven. "Today's the day." Tony whispered trying not to wake the sleeping baby. Pepper's face fell but she nodded, it was better this way.

But in her heart, Pepper felt that her baby that she will get someday will be with her one and true love, Tony Stark.

**Super cheesy I'm sorry! Haytar96… I hope for the world that this is what you wanted, or at least it was something near what you wanted! I'm sorry if it isn't' but I did my absolute best! Thank you for reading and please review! **


End file.
